


Blessings in disguise

by waitingfover



Series: The world is never simple when family is involved [2]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingfover/pseuds/waitingfover
Summary: Migraine: “How bad is it?” Ty whispers to Dawn as he enters J:pr.“He took pills earlier but they don’t help, and now he can’t even move.” Dawn whispers back looking anxious and leads him to the couch where Anders is.“Hey buddy, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay.” Ty whispers as Anders whimpers and all but tries to merge with the coldness and darkness of Ty’s body that seems to be the only thing that’s capable of bringing him any relief from his migraines. It’s the only time Ty is truly grateful that he’s Hod.Inspired by "One Word At A Time" by Aramirandme82.
Series: The world is never simple when family is involved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907746
Kudos: 18





	Blessings in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Short'n'sweet. Not a slash story. Hope y'all enjoy.

Ty was in the middle of a repair job when Dawn called, again. Normally he would have sent the call to voicemail, but this was the fourth time in ten minutes she had tried to call him so he answered the call.

"I need your help," Dawn's voice hissed through the speaker. She sounded frantic. 

"With what?"

"Anders."

"What's he done now?" Ty groaned as he scrubbed his face. Just what he wanted today: helping Anders clean up his shit. 

"Why do you always assume that he's done something wrong?"

"Because normally that's the case," Ty pointed out. 

"Just get down here please. Anders has a migraine. It's bad," Dawn sighed. Ty swore colorfully as he hung up the phone. To say that Anders got bad migraines was a severe understatement. If he didn't catch them soon enough, they were physically debilitating to the point that they rendered Anders semi-conscious and extremely nauseous. 

It had all started when Anders was twelve. In a fit of rage, Johan had shoved Anders against the kitchen counter. Anders' head had struck the corner of the counter hard enough to fracture his skull and send him into a two week coma. The whole debacle left Anders with a scar by his hairline and vulnerable to massive migraine.

The worst migraine Anders had ever had occurred two weeks following his twenty-first birthday. Mike had kicked him out the house days before when the migraine struck. Anders was studying for a final and tried to force his body to cooperate, but it didn't work. Ironically, it was Dawn, his fellow classmate, who found him unconscious in the library. Even once he was roused, Anders was barely lucid and unable to keep any liquids down, so Dawn took him to the hospital. Ty remembered they had been having dinner when the hospital called Mike. Mike and Val ended up in a shouting match about whether or not they should go check on Anders. Eventually, Ty slipped over to the hospital to visit his brother. He was the only one who sat with Anders for the duration of his time at the hospital, neither Mike nor Val nor Axl stopped by. The migraine lasted four days. For four long days, Ty sat by his brother wishing never to see Anders go through this again. 

As he drove, Ty hoped that this one wasn't that bad. He arrived as fast as possible, hardly bothering to properly park his car. The lights in the office were off when he arrived. He crept through the door as quietly as possible. Dawn greeted him as he entered. 

"How bad is it?" Ty whispered.

"Really bad. He took pills earlier, but it wasn't soon enough to help and now he can’t even move," Dawn whispered back. She led Ty into Anders' office. Ty could just make out the lump on the couch that indicated where Anders was laying.

"Hey buddy, it's okay, it's going to be okay," Ty whispered, reaching down to gently massage Anders' temples. Anders whimpered and leaned into the touch before curling in on himself and dry heaving several times. Once the spasm passed, Dawn helped Ty arrange Anders in such a way that Anders' head was in Ty's lap. Ty rested one hand on Ander's forehead and the other on the base of his neck, rubbing gently. That must have felt good, because Anders gave a pitiful moan and tried to burrow deeper into the cold that was Ty's body. Most times Ty resented being Hod. However, there were a few circumstances, like whenever Anders got a migraine, he was truly grateful for his cold abilities.

Ty sat with Anders for several hours. Anders had stopped dry heaving, but Ty could tell the pain was no better. The only plus side was that Ty didn't think the pain was any worse. Ty knew from experience that moving Anders would spike the pain, so they continued to sit there in the darkened office. Dawn crept in just before closing and asked if he needed anything. Ty shook his head and she left as quietly as possible. Once she was gone, Ty felt that it was safe to lower the temperature of the room somewhat; not enough to give Anders hypothermia, but enough to provide some relief from the intense pain that gripped Anders' head. Ty knew it was awful, but right now he was enjoying being needed for something other than fridge repair. 

At dinner time, he texted Mike and asked him to bring over some food for him. Ty hoped that the smell of food wouldn't make Anders any more nauseous. He considered holding off on eating, but he was really hungry. Anders stirred in his lap. Ty thought he was waking, but Anders simply snuggled closer to Ty's cold chest. 

A little while later, Ty heard the door open as Mike let himself in. Shortly after Mike rounded the corner, Ty could hear him chuckling. 

"You know, this would look really weird if I didn't know what was going on," the oldest Johnson commented as he offered Ty the food that he had brought. 

"Oh shut up," Ty hissed back and halfheartedly threw a pillow at his oldest brother, "You would do the same thing if you could and you know it." 

They both knew he was right.


End file.
